


Culpa

by ConsBastony



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Season 1
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsBastony/pseuds/ConsBastony
Summary: Hay veces que Dean necesita la ayuda de Sam para poder dormir.Este drabble participa en el reto del grupo de Facebook Wincest infinito #RespuestaWIPC





	Culpa

Dean entró casi arrastrando los pies en la habitación del motel. Dejó la puerta abierta detrás de él para que pasara su hermano, aguantándose las ganas de azotarla. A pesar de no verlo, podía sentir su mirada penetrante a sus espaldas. No quería escuchar el sermón que seguramente le daría, así que se metió al baño a darse una ducha. La ropa le pesaba y se deshizo de ella para meterse debajo del chorro de agua fría. Odiaba sentirse así. Tan frustrado e inútil por no poder hacer nada. Por no poder sentirse jovial y renovado como siempre que salía de caza, o como ahora que había vuelto Sam. 

Se talló a conciencia, y suspiró, seguir lamentándose no traería a esa pequeña de vuelta.

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, pero cuando salió sus dedos parecían pasitas. Se secó con la toalla que había allí y salió del baño. No había metido ropa para vestirse y no se molestó en que su hermano lo viera así. Joder. Si estuviera de humor haría bromas sobre la cara que puso Sam al verlo desnudo. Tampoco era como si no se hubieran visto antes. 

Con una pequeña sonrisa se metió bajo la colcha y se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada. Escuchó el agua correr, supuso que Sam que habría metido también a la ducha. Y aunque no se sentía tan cansado, se quedó dormido en una pesadilla llena de sangre y de culpa por no haber podido llegar a tiempo para salvar a la niña del djinn.

Despertó de golpe cuando sintió que la colcha se deslizaba por su espalda. Inmediatamente empuñó la pistola que había bajo su almohada y analizó su situación. La noche se hallaba cerrada sobre la habitación y no se oían autos pasar por la calle, así que probablemente habían pasado varias horas y sería de madrugada. Estaba a punto de apuntar hacia lo que estuviera haciendo eso, cuando escuchó un jadeo ahogado en el momento en que la colcha seguía deslizándose hasta debajo de su trasero. Y conocía ese timbre de voz perfectamente. 

Relajó su mano y soltó la pistola. Sam se sentó a los pies de la cama y se fue reclinando hasta que quedó recostado sobre la cama, abrazándolo por la cintura. Esta vez él fue el que tuvo que ahogar un gemido cuando sintió que su hermano también estaba desnudo. Su piel ardía en cada punto que lo tocaba la piel de Sam.

—No fue tu culpa. 

Y eso fue todo lo que necesitaba para poder alejar a los demonios que lo atormentaban. Al menos por esa noche.


End file.
